


Lester-Howell

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Today is finally the day! Dan and Phil's wedding day! And of course they decide to do a 'day in the life' video. Fluff.





	Lester-Howell

Dan woke up to an excitable Phil emerging through the door, camera in hand and a grin on his face. He would never admit it, but he secretly loved their day in the life videos because it was as if his fans got to spend time with them like they all claimed they wanted to. None of the fans even knew today was their wedding day. In fact, they hadn't even formally confirmed being in a relationship. It had been Phil's idea to keep it a secret as he had wanted to keep their work and private lives seperate, even if they already overlapped an extraordinary amount. 

"Good morning!" Phil grinned, perching on the side of his fiancée's bed. They had decided to remain in seperate rooms the night before their wedding, almost as a 'last night of freedom'. Dan knew it also helped for the video they were going to Film, Phil always liked waking him up in the videos. Phil gently moved Dan's fringe out of his face and planted a gentle kiss to the now exposed skin there. The brunette wriggling over to make room for his fiancée in the bed so they could talk to the camera together on the same level. 

"So today.." Phil was beaming and he couldn't get through the sentence due to his face hurting so much from smiling, the younger man snuggling up into Phil's chest as he finished the sentence. "Today is our wedding day". 

They both grinned at the camera before turning it off, putting it on the bedside table so they could have some alone time. "Good morning Mr Lester-Howell to-be" Phil grinned, planting an emotional kiss to Dan's lips. Cuddling into each other and ignoring the outside world for a moment. "G'morning Philly, wanna have breakfast and watch anime?" knowing the answer before he heard it. 

"Thought you'd never ask"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after they had finished breakfast curled up on the sofa watching their anime that Chris and PJ arrived. Both incredibly hyper and excited for today. Phil clicking the camera on again despite them all being in onesies.

"We decided that we would come here in onesies so we could get ready altogether!" Chris exclaimed to the camera animatedly. "So we brought our suits with us! Gotta have the best men looking good". 

They put the camera away again, focussing on their guests for a moment, Chris and PJ were ushering their friends to their respective bedrooms so they could start getting themselves ready. Chris showered first, followed by PJ, then Dan and finally Phil. 

They had decided on different suits to match their different personalities but when side by side complimented eachother perfectly, just like the people wearing them. Dan and Phil stood side by side in their suits, grins on their faces as they held hands. Chris and PJ taking the opportunity to take photos of the men in front of them, before joining in with a group photo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men stood face to face at the alter, tears in their eyes as they began exchanging their vows. They had decided Dan would speak first. 

"Phil. I can't explain how much you mean to me. You've been with me since I was that nerdy eighteen year old who had no friends and studied law at university. You gave me confidence in myself and helped me grow as a person. I will love you forever you know that" he chuckled slightly through his tears as he shifted his weight from side to side. Phil seemed to be reassuring him though, wiping the stray tear away from Dan's cheek before starting to talk.

"You saw me when I was invisible, Dan. Yes I had subscribers on my YouTube channel and seemingly tons of friends but you always believed in me, like I meant more than just the average person. You've been the love of my life since the first Skype call we shared, back when we hadn't lived together or travelled together or worked together. Back when we were just two people with similar interests. I can't imagine my life without you. I will love you forever" 

Rings were slid onto fingers and the audience applauded and cheered, Dan and Phil finally sharing a kiss as a married couple. "Finally" Phil whispered causing Dan to chuckle, pulling him in for a tight hug.

They were now Daniel and Philip Lester-Howell


End file.
